-N
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: Based of Pretty Little Liars. It's been a year since Nina Martin hasn't returned and the gang our back for Senior Year (TOR Never happened) And they start getting mysterious messages from a blocked number named -N. Who's -N and Is Nina...Dead? Rated T (Fully Summery Inside) ON HIATUS :(
1. Chapter 1: House of Deaths

**Hey guys, so I'm kinda obsessed with the show Pretty Little Liars. So I thought I would do something like it (:**

**Plot: It's been a year since Nina left Anubis House and the gang our back to do their Senior Year (TOR Never happened in this) And everything seems to be going smoothly that is until someone called –N starts messaging them with, threats, secrets and starts harassing them. Who is this –N person? And where is Nina? Is she **_**dead?**_

**Couples: (Present)**

**Fabian and Mara**

**Eddie and Patricia**

**Willow and Alfie **

**KT and Ben**

**Jerome and Joy **

**Extra Information: **

**Amber doesn't come in the story straight away (but she might come later on)**

**Fabian and Mara are in a secret relationship**

**Nina doesn't come back**

**Everyone has a secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars.**

**X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X 0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

Eddie's Pov:

As I rolled my suitcase up to the front door of Anubis House I couldn't help but think about Nina. In the summer I had went back to America and Nina used to live in the same state as a matter of fact we was even in the same school…So I thought I'd be able to see her, she only lived a couple of streets away so one day I went down her house to see her…When I finally got to her house I seen a for sale sign. I tried to knock but no one answered. A couple of days later I went out with some friends, I asked how Nina was doing…

**Flashbackkk:**

_**Me, John, Lewis and Ryan was sitting on the beach, just having a laugh like old times. Then they invited Anna, Louisa, Johanna and Olivia to come. This confused me, since me and Nina had went to England in the Summer she used to hang round with us, why didn't they invite her? I decided to ask them…**_

"_**Guys, where's Nina?" I asked, that's when it all went quiet. All the laughing the chatter, any single noise died down…**_

"_**Dude, didn't you hear?" Asked Lewis quietly. **_

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**No?" I answered..**_

"_**The day you left for England, s-she disappeared" Said Ryan, his voice stuttering.**_

_**I just sat there stunned, my mouth open agape however, no words came out."**_

_**It turns out everyone had taken the 'MISSING' posters down, after 11 months of Nina never showing up, everyone began loosing hope…**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Snap out of it Eddie. Hopefully they'll find her, they have to. Right?

I walked up the stairs shaking the memory out of my head, yet the doubt was still there.

As I walked into the house I was greeted with a big group home _Ah _It feels good to be home

We all went into the common room and chatted for a bit, about our summers and how much we'd missed each other. Everything seemed good, then my phone buzzed.

_I suggest you turn the California News on (A/N: Fake news channel) there's something interesting on –N_

Who the hell is –N…wait WHAT?! 

"Guys put number 768 on quick!" I shouted. Fabian quickly turned the channel on, his hands fumbling over the remote.

"Eddie what are y-" KT Asked

"SHHH" I said loudly, interrupting her.

_News Reporter:_

_And today in California the missing case of a girl had finally been solved after a year of searching the body has been found. Nina Martin is officially classed as dead. Her body was found earlier today in an abandoned warehouse near her house…Family and friends, and the whole community are very sad. However, there is a murderer at large somewhere round the California. We're advising everyone to stay in. Nina Martin will be sadly missed, but never forgotten, the funeral is in two weeks time._

The whole house went silent…Nina was _Dead?_

Then suddenly all the girls burst out in tears, even KT and Willow. Even Jerome and Alfie had tears threatening to spill.. Then Fabian broke down…I tried to keep my tears in but it was just too hard. We all went over and gave Fabian a hug. However, he just shoved us out the way and stormed out of the door.

"I'll go and see if he's alright" Said Mara, tears still coming out. I was the only one who knew about Fabian and Mara's little secret, they we're both seeing eachother. And the worst bit was it had started the Summer Fabian was supposed to go visit Nina, they didn't mean for it to happen but…

"No, Mara. We need to give him space" Said Joy. Even she had been sobbing after the news. Her and Nina had finally became friends, they was pretty close too….

Fabian's Pov:

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I couldn't stay there, I needed some air. Nina. My, Nina. My chosen one was….Dead. After sitting in the old Sibuna meeting clearing for a while I realised it was starting to get dark. I heard my phone go _Beep._

_Well, I'm sure you wish you had gone to see her this summer, instead of making out with Mara. Watch out, because I know everything and I'm ready to spill. –N_

What the?

I heard something rustle in the trees…I gotta get out of here!

I ran all the way back, until I finally got to Anubis House. Without saying a word I went to my room, got changed and got into bed. Without saying a word.

The only thing that was on my mind was Nina and this –N person…

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X00X0X**

**So, how did you like it? 4 Reviews and I'll post Chapter 2 as soon as I get them **

**Did you like it? Leave a review to tell me what you think **** xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: House of -N

Hi guys, so as promised...Here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars.**

**X0XX0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The Next morning...

Fabian's Pov:

At breakfast everyone was silent. No one dared to talk, what would we have to say anyway? Suddenly, everyone's phones _Beeped._

_No one talking? Well, thats suprising, isn't there usually some life at this table_

_*1 attchement*_

_*Shows a picture of Mara and Fabian smiling at each other, Amber and Alfie holding hands and Willow and Jerome having a secret glance at eachother. (From last year) _

_Ah the memories ay? Or shall I say the secrets -N_

We all looked at eachother with worried glances. Just as someone was about to speak Victor walked into the room

"Now, I am sure you are all aware on the murder of Nina Martin. We have a date for her funeral and it is in two weeks on November 2nd (A/N: Yes I know not two weeks, I just made it up) And...we have got plane tickets, Trudy will be taking you while I stay here. However, this is no excuse to miss your classes now. So everybody out!" Victor said.

You could see he wasn't himself. Even though he didn't like Nina, her death affected him just as it did to all of us..She is the Chosen One..She's..Or was My Chosen one.

After Classes:

No one's Pov:

The Anubis students, all except Joy was in the common room, they decideed to play Truth or Dare, to forget about Nina, at least for a bit. When Joy walked in they asked if she wanted to play.

"No thanks, am not in the mood" She replied.

"Joy, you love to play Truth or Dare?" Said Patricia

The others nodded in agreement

"WELL I DONT WANT TO AT THE MOMENT!" Joy screamed, as she stomped upstairs to her room they heared a door slam

Joy's Pov:

As I lied down on my bed after my little breakdown I heared my phone go _beep_

_OMG, did the Joy Mercer just turn down a game of Truth or Dare, I am shocked! I thought you loved that game. Remeber that time you dared Nina to stand out in the rain for 10 minutes last winter and she ended up with a servere cast of the flu? I think me you would get on perfectly, we should talk some time, if your not chi_cken? -N

What the?

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X**

**so...here's chapter two! I did only get 2 reviews but I also got some Favourites and Follows so I wrote this :D. I know it's short but each chapter to bein with will hold to -N experiences until ive couvered all the characters, then the drama really begins...I mostly done it like that because I don't really know where i'm going with this haahhahaha**

**Anyway, so I'm moving it up to a total of 8 reviews, so that means 6 more reviews till Chapter 3..:) xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: ON HIATUS

**Hi guys, so yeah...eh I don't really know what to say but i've decdied to put this story on Hiatus for a bit...Because i'm sorta gonna start focusing on longish one shots. I think that is what I do best, I can make them quite long however with this story I find adding detail to be very hard...I'm going to start something new and do other couples other than Fabina, so at first they probably wont be my best but I would like some requests off you of what one shots you would like :)**

**I am not yet putting this story up for adoption because I might carry on with it but it wouldn't be updated a lot...Im sorry :( xx**


End file.
